


One For Sorrow

by aikoa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: One for Sorrow.Two for Mirth.Three for a Wedding.Four for a Birth.Five for Silver.Six for Gold.Seven for a Secret to never be told.Eight for Heaven.Nine for Hell.Ten for the Devil's very own self.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. One For Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the nursery rhyme.

Alexander Hamilton thought it to be a true miracle when he still breathed days after his ‘recovery’. Though it was still just past dawn that chilly February morning, he was so exceptionally thrilled that he couldn’t wait to tell his mother, despite the fact that he was aware she was never awake at such an hour.

At first, he thought she was just sleeping. Perhaps she had stayed up late the previous night and she was only extra tired.

But then he realized he was wrong.

He was dead wrong.

His mother was unmoving. Her skin was still tinged yellow, but it was greyer at the same time.

She was cold, so cold.

He quickly took his two fingers up to his neck, feeling for a pulse.   
Moments passed, he felt nothing.

Alexander came to a sickening realization. He screamed out in anguish, alerting his brother and most likely the rest of the neighbouring residents as well.

But he didn’t care who he alerted, he didn’t care who gossiped, he didn’t care about any of that.

All he cared about was the fact that he was now alone. Sure, he had his brother, but how long would it be until he left too? How long would it be until James got fed up with Alexander and ran away in the middle of the night just like their father did? Couldn’t be long now. Couldn’t be long at all.


	2. Two For Mirth

Alexander thought that nothing would ever go right for him, and yet here he was.

Even though he was alone on his journey and alone in this new place, he felt nothing but pure joy. Arriving in New York, arriving in America was the best possible thing that ever could have happened to him, it was one of his dreams, and now, thanks to the generous people back on his island, his dream was coming true.

Alexander felt only excitement as his eyes scanned around the new land, his new home.

Passerbys flooded the streets and the sounds of horses hooves padding against the roads all in sync with the rolling of the carriage wheels that they were pulling was such a nice change from the different calls of wild animals and farm life and the cries of slaves doing all the dirty work that Alexander was used to from living on the islands his entire childhood.

The strangest thing to him now was that even though he had just arrived in New York, he felt a strong connection to the city. For once, he felt truly at home, even though he had none just yet.


	3. Three For a Wedding

Alexander had been a complete nervous wreck that fateful night at dinner with the Schuyler family, and it was impossible to say he wasn’t even more of one now.

Standing at the alter, awaiting for the love of his life to appear and start towards him was one of the most exciting yet anxiety-driving moments of his entire life, but he could get through it, of course he could, if it meant marrying the most kindest, most beautiful, and most amazing woman he’d ever known.

In nearly a flash, Elizabeth Schuyler soon-to-be Hamilton was at the alter with him, the priest saying his words before instructing Alexander to recite his vows. He did.

They were not overly-long, which was odd considering that Alexander had a habit for writing pages upon pages about numerous things, anything he found remotely interesting.

Eliza said her’s next, and the priest continued once she had finished.

The man dragged on for what seemed like forever until the rings were brought out.

Alexander carefully slipped the golden gimmel ring on Eliza’s finger and she did the same to him.

They kissed.

Their marriage was sealed.

It was a beautiful night.


	4. Four For a Birth

It was a wondrous yet greuling sight. But Alexander could only imagine what was happening on the upper level of the Schuyler mansion.

His wife was giving birth to a child. To  _ their  _ child. Alexander couldn’t be more thrilled.

He knew why he couldn’t be up there with her, but the sounds of her grunts and yelling worried him deeply.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually, he was allowed to go upstairs and see his wife and new child.

Eliza lay on the bed, looking out of breath but smiling nonetheless when she saw Alexander enter. She had a small bundle of blue patterned blankets in her arms. He stood next to her bedside and she pulled down one of the blankets, revealing the sleeping face of their newborn child.

It was a son, she shared, just like you wanted.

Alexander couldn’t have been more happier.

His son had his mother’s hair, sleek and dark, the new father would have to wait to see who’s eyes he had.

They named him Philip, after Eliza’s father.

Philip was Alexander’s pride and joy, his ray of sun. No, Philip outshined even the morning sun.

Philip was a gift, he was a dream. Another dream come true.

Because now Alexander had a real family, a true one.


	5. Five For Silver

He had thought his days of sorrow were done, but no, of course it wasn’t.

Alexander had gotten the letter during supper that night. When the writing on the front said it was from South Carolina, he had just expected to be from his friend, but instead it was from his father.

He couldn’t even get past the first line, but he didn’t need to, for everything he needed to know were in just those few words.

on tuesday the twenty-seventh my son was killed in a gunfight.

  
  


And all Alexander could think about was the silver bullet piercing through his Laurens’ skin, through his organs, or through his head.

The silver bullet shot by the damned British that killed him.

That was enough to make him break down.

No matter how much Eliza tried to comfort him, nothing would work. She insisted he write a letter to their mutual friend, Marquis de Lafayette, and so he did, but that hardly helped him.

Later, he would go on to name his son John. Eliza believed it was for her sister’s husband, but Alexander knew otherwise.

It was in honor of his best friend.

It was in honor of a man he could never, ever replace, neither in life, nor in his heart.


	6. Six For Gold

Even though Alexander had married into a rich family, that didn’t mean that he himself had money to just waste away.

Yet here he was, forced to pay mister James Reynolds nearly one-thousand dollars, all in gold coins.

The man claimed the worthless paper money just wouldn’t do, he said he wanted, no, he  _ needed  _ something of real value.

Alexander knew he needed no such thing, he just wanted something more shiny and fancy, he wanted something that looked nicer and more expensive. Of course he did.

It’s not like Alexander had any other choice, however. He could never let Eliza know of his infidelity against her. Not only would it destroy her, but it would ruin the family he’d wanted for so long, it’d ruined the happiness he’d yearned and worked so hard for.

James Reynolds was happy.

Maria Reynolds was happy.

But Alexander was not.

He felt awful. He knew he’d made one of the worst decisions of his life.


	7. Seven For a Secret to Never be Told

Alexander knew  _ exactly  _ what Jefferson, Madison, and Burr wanted to know, but he knew not why he should tell them.

That was until they brought up their notion of him embezzling government funds.

How dare they suggest such a thing? He’d never, no matter what, do that. Alexander was faithful, he was loyal (to his country, at least), he would never steal  _ anything _ from his country.

To him, he had no choice but to fess up.

He could convince them with enough proof, he certainly had it.

They believed him, quite the shocker, really.

He made them swear on their lives to never tell anyone what they learned, and in their shock, both Jefferson and Madison agreed, but Burr seemed off.

Alexander didn’t trust Aaron Burr, which later on would seem like a good choice.


	8. Eight For Heaven

It was safe to say Alexander Hamilton was shocked to find that he’d made it into Heaven but he was grateful all the while. He was excited too, for now he’d be able to once again see all his dear ones who’d passed on.

He’d get to see his mother, his son, he’d get to see Peggy, and Washington.

But best of all,

He’d get to see Laurens again.

Oh, how deeply he’d missed John Laurens. Oh, how much he longed to even catch a glimpse of his face, to hear his voice.

And now he could do just that.

It was a sweet reunion, truly. 

Tears were shed by the both of them as they embraced. Memories recollected as they sat together.

Kisses shared in private.

It was like the old days.

But Eliza didn’t have to know.


	9. Nine For Hell

The shock Aaron Burr first received when he arrived in Hell had long since faded by now.

He understood why he was there. It seemed even the ever-forgiving God could not pardon murder, and that was understandable.

Aaron deserved this, he knew he did, but that didn’t mean he hated it any less.

He hoped that Hamilton and his family were reunited in Heaven. He hoped they were happy.

One of them at least deserved to be happy.

Aaron knew he was wrong. He was wrong about a lot of things.

Hamilton was not evil. And he did care.

And Hamilton was not going to kill him. He never was. Aaron knew that now.

He wished he could take back everything.

But fate worked in no such ways.

And so he was ready.

He was ready for every torture he deserved.


	10. Ten For the Devil's very own Self

Satan showed no mercy upon the cursed soul of Aaron Burr the Junior.


End file.
